Hollow Bastion Revelation Committee
by Giratina
Summary: Though Radiant Garden took its descent into darkness, there were still stories to be told; this is a four-part observation into the lives of the children who would shape its fate for years to come.
1. Part One: Young

_Hey, all!_

_This was a short character sketch I had to do for school, in addition to being number 48 in my Hundred-Themes Challenge V2. Even though it's probably the worst char-sketch in existence, I kind of like it, so I'm posting it here. _

_~Giratina  
_

* * *

**48. YOUNG – **There were many laboratories in the manor of Ansem the Wise. Though the city-world of Radiant Garden didn't have an official mayor, Ansem (who, like most other residents, had a mysterious lack of surname) had been unofficially voted into the position, being the most widely known resident of the relatively unknown world. Most of the man's fame came from his occupation; there weren't an awful lot of scientists who called that place home, and the five others who did all lived with him, as apprentices. There was Aeleus and Dilan, the two who appeared to be blessed with both brains and brawn; Even (pronounced 'Evan', mind you), the closest that any of the apprentices would ever get to a stereotypical scientist, with the personality to match; Braig, the rather cocky sharpshooter who managed to slack off more than anything else; Xehanort, the amnesiac who had been taken in by Ansem's huge heart and turned out to fit in perfectly.

And then there was one.

He could be found loitering around in the shadows of the others, usually Even or Aeleus. He could be found stalking the multiple extensive libraries Ansem boasted on his grounds. He could be found running around the lab with everyone else, scribbling notes down on one of their late night test-fests. Perhaps he wasn't as social as some of the others, but that could be excused. He had a good mind, that one.

The problem with Ienzo, see, is that for a scientist's apprentice, he fit the bill perfectly. For a nine-year-old boy, on the other hand, he didn't. Not by a long shot.

…That was all I knew about the kid. I had been sent in on behalf of the Child Services department of the Radiant Garden Police Force. They were a little concerned about the tests that Ansem and company were running and its effects on the boy, so naturally, I was shipped off to have a nice long educated discussion with a nine-year-old. It wasn't the talk itself I was concerned with, but getting the child to even speak to me at all.

Here we were, sitting together in a room. Though he was only a boy, his hair was a strange silver color, and it seemed intent on forsaking the laws of gravity and falling over one side of his face. By this point it had grown down to his chin. His one visible eye was a stormy gray, and it was staring at me with the single most terrifying deadpan I had seen in a long, long time – somewhere between a death glare and a microscope, giving me the feeling that he was analyzing everything about me with an uncomfortably adult mindset. His clothes, plain to see, weren't the best… that was my first problem. Even if he was being cared for by a collaborative effort between Ansem and his apprentices (who were all scattered in their own little way), there wasn't a single garment on his sticklike frame that wasn't at least four sizes too large. The mandatory lab coat I could understand – those things were expensive, and they didn't exactly have the greatest size range – but his pants folded down around his feet, and the v-neck tee shirt dangled uncomfortably low on his chest.

"So," I said with false cheerfulness. Even if he was such a somber boy, a kind demeanor could do only good.

"…I was told… that you were deployed to interview me…" He had finally succeeded in speaking, despite the fact that it came out more like the mumble of a church mouse. One could practically hear the ellipses peppering his speech.

I nodded. "That's right, Ienzo. I'm here to discuss your living conditions."

His expression didn't move an inch, but it was clear that he was considering this carefully before speaking. "…They are fine as they are…"

"Oh, I'm sure you're alright," I said, despite the fact that I wasn't sure in the least. "Really, this won't take too long at all, you know. I don't have a lot of information about you anyhow, so I'll need you to elaborate on some other things, such as your personal history… this includes anything you know of your… um…"

"…Passing of parental responsibilities," offered Ienzo robotically.

"Yes, thank you, passing of parental… wait, what?" Of all the things I had expected to come out of that boy's mouth, an eloquent summary of my thoughts was most certainly not one of them.

There was no response.

"…My parents," he said finally.

"Yes." Although I didn't want to be, I felt somewhat relieved; at least he could say the word. Heavens knew what deeply traumatic things he could have associated with that… I readied the portable pack of Kleenex in my back pocket. No doubt he would be needing them soon. "If you can, and if you know anything, I would like you to tell me about… what happened to them. In your opinion, I mean. This is all about you."

"…Both of my parents died in a war when I was about four," he stated in the same deadpan voice he had been using all through the interview. "I did not trust the authorities to be able to do something decent with me… so I left. …I was acting like a fool… but Mr. Ansem found me anyhow. He and the others took me in."

…Er, well, so much for the Kleenex, then.

I sat back further in the (admittedly comfortable) plush loveseat I was perched in; Ienzo was sitting on an armchair with his legs crossed, shoes on the floor next to him. Whenever I looked at the boy, he was always there to stare directly back at me, and I had to admit that it was quite unnerving. Everything about this child, actually, was unnerving. But even so, I couldn't let that stop me – I was charged to get a good summary of this boy, and how his time in this strange, completely inappropriate environment had affected him, and I was going to do just that.

Even if the person I interviewed was made out of stone.

"…So," I said, bringing back the chipper overtones. He didn't look impressed. "What are your thoughts on some of the other people here?"

"…Such as?"

"Such as…" I flipped through my mental book of people who lived here, trying to remember if any one of them had mentioned anything about having a special meaning to Ienzo. When that failed, I picked a random one. "…Even. Let's use him first, all right?"

"…Even is something like a mentor to me." His face remained stoic – I had to wonder if this strange behavior was really a result of being in such an unusual environment, or whether it was just natural for the poor child to act this way. "Oftentimes he loses his temper, but that's normal; he does it to everyone. Regardless, he tolerates me for the most part, and frankly I don't expect much more of him… but I do respect him. I think he knows what he's doing." Again, not the response I was expecting, but I suppose that he didn't have to like everyone…

"Alright. Braig, then?"

"A slacker," he muttered. "Almost everything he does is loaf around or practice with those pistols of his…" Pistols? What pistols? There shouldn't be any pistols around a… "…oh, don't take the gun thing to heart…" Ienzo shifted slightly in his seat, having apparently sensed my concern – a very acute child. "…I haven't seen him fire them at anything except targets…" The first time he had shown any discomfort at all, and it was to prevent me from making a bad mark about a person he didn't even like that much? Interesting.

I noted this on the blank paper I had been provided with. I had scribed quite a few things on the boy already, and looking over them very quickly, I had to admit that they weren't inspiring. It was difficult to make heads or tails of the boy, but I intended to find a way to do it anyhow.

"…So, how about Aeleus?" I didn't expect great things from this pair. Aeleus was tall and silent and basically shunned all human contact – I'd be willing to bet that he was too creepy even for the Creepy Child himself to handle. I had assumed that now was the point that he would break down, start to look more and more like a child after all – fear, being afraid. Genuinely afraid. Surely he wasn't completely at ease among these strange housemates?

"I don't exactly understand Aeleus yet," was all Ienzo said.

…Evidently, yes, Yes he could.

"Don't understand?" I asked. "How is this?"

"He always seems uncomfortable around me," the boy explained. "Not a malevolent sort of feeling, I don't think… there's just something about my presence that seems to unsettle him… I think I know what it is, but…"

"What? What do you think it is?" I leaned forward now, eager to get some kind of peek into this strange boy's mind.

Instead, he recoiled from me and shook his head. What he said next I couldn't make out, but it sounded suspiciously like "…forget I said anything…" Any pushing or prompting, any at all, and he would dart back into his shell… and just when I thought he was opening up to me, too… I resisted the urge to grind my teeth in pure confusion. How does this boy tick? Clearly, not like most people his age – or most people my age, for that matter. That made it hard to get much past the very bare basics. He felt that he needed to be on the defensive twenty-four-seven… why was this, though? I couldn't help but wonder about what he had said before, about his parents…

Ienzo was staring at me again. The expression was unusually piercing, even for him.

So ensued one of many awkward pauses. I fidgeted in my seat; this wasn't how it was supposed to go! If anything, the kid I was talking to was supposed to be squirmy and uncomfortable, not _me_… I was a professional… yes, a professional… uhhhm…

"…Do you need a glass of water or something?" asked Ienzo. "You look flushed… here…" Without another word he sprung from his seat and swept out of the room towards what I assumed was the kitchen, oversized lab coat swooping in his wake. This left me just as startled. Up until now he had been apathetic as a child could be, and now… he was running off to get me some water? Just like that?

I repositioned myself in my seat and took the time alone to look over my notes on the boy… and found myself sighing. There were so many mixed signals… and when he had left his family – assuming what he had said was true – then he wouldn't have had much of an opportunity to develop a personality anyway. But it was clear that well-rounded young individuals needed to be cared for in a safe, warm environment – nothing like this castle, which practically radiated eccentricity! It wasn't the best place to raise a child, and look at how he turned out. Introverted, jittery, uncomfortable and tactless around strangers… something had to be done!

…And yet…

Glancing over the notes again, I noticed something quite distressing. All of these observations that I had made… none of them were positive. Not a one. From what I saw… the child was bright. Perceptive, certainly, wise beyond his years. But he had obviously shown distaste towards me – why? I had treated him properly. I had treated him like a child of his age group should have been treated. And frankly, I had seen these apprentices, and they looked like they were treating him all wrong! Putting too much pressure on the boy, obviously, talking to him like he was an adult. That must have been the reason why he was so withdrawn, because everyone else was expecting too much of him! A textbook case! But then… I was treating him properly… so…

…oh.

I shivered involuntarily.

I had been treating him as a child of his age group should have been treated… but clearly he responded negatively to that. He respected Ansem and all the others (more or less), and to me, he had been rather unresponsive past common courtesy.

This boy… did he want to be treated like something he wasn't? Did he just want level ground?

Actually, come to think of it… he had been gone quite a long time. What I had taken as an act of kindness… was it just an excuse to get away from me? A concerning thought, that – a 'ploy', as it's called, didn't seem like the sort of thing he would do… unless it was towards me. Of course.

I stood up, looking around the area. "…Ienzo? Ienzo, where did you go?"

A shadow made itself present in the door. "…here… I'm over here… did you need something else…?"

"Oh," I gasped, relieved. "O-oh, no, Ienzo. Thank you."

Nodding, he slipped into the room with a sort of gait that suggested that he truly didn't want to be seen, and placed a glass of water on the table before standing next to the chair he had previously occupied. "…Are you going to continue?"

"I… no," I said. "No. I think I've gathered enough about you, thank you… I'm done here."

He nodded. I got the feeling that something was weighing on his mind, despite the fact that his expression was blank as always, and eventually he did give up the ghost and went to ask. "…Are you allowed to tell me what your final judgment is…?" He looked genuinely concerned – the child obviously didn't seek to leave. Because really, he knew what would happen; he had likely known what would have happened when he was four. Someone would misunderstand him and rip him away from still another home, a place where he had only just begun to plant strings, place him in a place where nothing would go right… again.

I know he wanted to be treated like an adult, but even adults shouldn't need to take that.

"…No," I said. "No I'm not. Because I haven't come to a final decision yet. But… I think things are looking up for you. Right now… I believe you're safe."


	2. Part Two: Love

_Yes, it's a four-part series now. Shush._

_- Gira  
_

* * *

**2. ****LOVE (IS DEAD****) -** "Rinoa! Rinoa, wait up!"

"I'm not going anywhere," the dark-haired girl chuckled. "Don't have a fit." Despite her words, the young boy running up to her still looked upset.

"You can't run away from me again," he said seriously. "You're too fast. I can't catch up."

"Okay, okay, Squall," she laughed, putting an arm on his shoulder. "I promise I won't run too fast next time." Squall crossed his arms in an attempt to look scolding, just like Miss Edea did when she wasn't happy with somebody. But since Edea Kramer was a tall and imposing lady and Squall Leonhart was a five-year-old, the effect was lost.

Rinoa laughed. "Oh! No! Not the 'evil eye', anything but that!"

Squall's façade cracked and broke. He giggled. "Hehe! That was good, wasn't it? I've been practicing!"

"It was great," confirmed Rinoa. "You looked exactly like her." In truth, he hadn't done such an exceptional job, but Rinoa knew that Squall was delicate that way. He looked up to her like a big sister, and she had come to think of him as a little brother… Though she was only seven herself, she could see that this place wasn't a nice one. Every day she saw the broken kids hiding in the shadowed parts of the place, only nine or ten hears on this Earth and already standing there with death in their eyes. Even worse were the older ones. They had… well, they had nothing. Nothing.

Rinoa would do anything for Squall to not end up like that. He was too precious. He had such a good heart.

twenty-two weeks later

That morning, Squall had woken up to a really bad feeling.

He just felt it. It was in the air. As if the world itself had saw it too and sent a warning to everyone… and it wasn't just the weather outside, oh no, even though it was darker and stormier today than Squall remembered it being in a long time. When he asked some of the other kids about it, they looked at him funny and didn't say anything. Even Miss Edea stared and said, "Don't be preposterous," which meant that something was very, very wrong.

Well, everyone seemed to know, so he went to find Rinoa. She would tell him.

Rinoa turned out nowhere to be found. He had even checked under the loose floorboards in the third-floor hallway, and even then, no Rinoa. She wasn't anywhere he could see, and _that_ concerned him. So Squall huffed adorably and went off to find someone who knew where Rinoa went off to. He got the same responses as before, until finally, he came across a lead - from the worst possible source.

"Hey, kid. Looking for your mommy?"

Squall turned. There was only one person who dared to mention parents in this place, and that was… of course. Cassius.

"No," he said, very pointedly for a seven-year-old. "I'm looking for Rinoa."

"Yeah, your mommy." Cassius sneered. "What, can't find her? Lost your clinging post, have you?"

"…Do you know where she is?" Squall was suddenly all business.

"Sure I do," he said, sounding concerned. "Everyone does… except you. Tell you what, I'll tell you where she went, okay?" The twelve-year-old kneeled himself down to Squall's level. "I'll tell you where she went. But… I warn you now. It isn't pretty."

"Tell me."

Cassius sighed. "Okay… but don't say I didn't warn you." He paused a second. "Rinoa… she left. Just like that. Not even adopted. She just disappeared into the middle of the night, and I don't think she's coming back, if she had the guts to get out that way." Cassius sighed. "…Everyone has their theories… but… I guess they just didn't want to tell you, kid. Kramer probably gave them instructions not to say stuff to you." He frowned. "I guess they thought you were weak?"

"…I'm… not weak…" Squall managed.

"No, I know you're not. Just listen. I have my ideas." Cassius stood up, towering over Squall once again. He could tell by the way the boy gazed up at him, with those wide, horrified eyes, that the battle was won. "To be honest… I think she left because she couldn't take it anymore. Maybe someone did something. It could be me… or you. Or Kramer. Or anyone else in this stupid place. Someone crossed the line one too many times, and she just lost it." He took a breath. "Had to have been someone around a lot… or someone who made decisions that affected her… or…"

He strayed a glance downward. Squall was staring at the floor.

"…It was me," he concluded finally. His voice shook. "I did it. I did something. I…"

"…Maybe," said Cassius, with a pre-calculated amount of sympathy.

"All this time…" he breathed. "…I've been… she… she hated us… she hated _me_…"

"Yeah… sorry…" Cassius was being extremely helpful, of course, but Squall had taken up the reins on his own merit. He may have continued talking, or he may have not, but Squall didn't catch it - he must have missed it, being too busy running in the opposite direction. He missed something else, too, and that was the expression on Cassius' face.

It was the smile of a man who had done something awful and done it well.

sixty months later

Everyone who saw Squall Leonhart saw it. The construction was clear as day. Awful looks in his eyes were the most obvious indicator, but once you knew, every move he made betrayed him. In every word and in every step, one could practically see small machines chugging away in his chest. They were building a wall - a dark, bitter, ominous, _spikey_ wall. It was natural, really, considering the manipulative mastermind he called a friend for the next five years. And then he, too, had left, in a much more pleasant way than he led Squall to believe Rinoa had. That was the last straw. Of course he needed to put up protection around his being, he saw that now, so he would never be affected by anything ever again. Anything.

So much for lion-hearted.

seventy months later

The hallowed throne of Kramer House's darkest corner had found a new inhabitant.

Everyone knew him by now as the Wallshadow. Even if they happened to hear his name in some conspiratorial whisper passed across the giant building, they would keep on calling him the Wallshadow, because that was what he was. He kept to the darkest bowels of the building, staring out at the rest of them with the sort of hatred in his eyes that made even the pluckiest of kids stop and propose some other activity for the day. It didn't help that he had grown tall and with a considerable amount of muscle, making his age and fate that much more apparent. The Wallshadow had become a part of Kramer House lore now, and everyone knew that no amount of 'help' from Edea Kramer herself was going to fix him, try as she might. There wasn't a way. One look at the Wallshadow and you saw that there wasn't a way. He was as stuck to that way of life as that name was stuck to him. And though this wasn't true, he seemed to have accepted it - calling out "Wallshadow!" would have earned an immediate response, in the form of a glare from under severely-overgrown bangs, whereas there would have been a second's hesitation on "Squall!"

As promised, his only foundation had been pulled out from under him, and it never came back. Ha ha, well, he wasn't intending on letting _that_ happen again. Squall had watched kids come and go, and over time, he began to hate them. So much. When they came, he hated them for daring to wear those foolish smiles on their faces; while they stayed, he hated them for running and playing like nothing was wrong; when they left, he hated them based solely on the fact that those idiot kids had what he didn't. That hatred made itself comfortable in every fiber of his being, and it told him - just like a certain bully, so long ago - what it wanted him to believe was the truth. He couldn't tell anyone, he couldn't open up to anyone, because… well, look what happened! Rinoa hated him. Cassius triumphed over him. As far as Squall could be concerned, he was the dredges of the operation, the thing designed for bigger and better people to step on.

When he was a boy, Squall had been average-looking at best. After traces of this began to enter his system… well, all hope was lost. All that Squall could do was count the days until he turned eighteen - his only way out. Law decreed it so. Squall had memorized the words.

"…_At eighteen years of age, any legal permission held by an appropriate establishment to house an orphaned child is officially terminated…"_


	3. Part Three: Breaking the Rules

**50 – BREAKING THE RULES**

[LEA] Isa asked me to write some poems today

they're supposed to go along with his

I guess he was making a book or something—

he knows I suck at writing...

[ISA] I asked Lea to write some poems today.

I think a joint project could be fun.

I thought I knew just what he'd say.

but he took me up on this one...

[LEA] He said I could do it freeform

which meant I didn't have to rhyme.

I'm still no good at writing, though,

but I guess he's really trying...

[ISA] I haven't seen any poems yet.

He's been unusually tight-lipped.

Lea is really into this, I bet,

or something would have slipped...

[LEA] My god, these things are awful

I don't even know what to say!

So instead of going on with this

I'll show him something cooler

[ISA] Lea's looking better as of late

and he had something to say

He's now within his planning state

I think I'm his idea buffer today...

[LEA] I thought the plan was perfect.

I mean, really, what can go wrong?

(Well, alright, I guess there's something

...but nobody cares about that!)

[ISA] Break into Ansem's castle.

The hair gel's gone to his head

I mean, break into Ansem's castle...

Yeah, if the guards don't club us dead...

[LEA] Man, those guys are always sleeping

(And they can't tell people from rocks)

Snaking by is the easiest thing in the world—

and he hasn't got any assistants.

[ISA] You _know_ he's got other people at large

past the sentinels that work at the gate

Take, for example, that scientist and charge—

or the one who pointed a gun at our face!

[LEA] Come on, bro, you worry too much.

Haven't I told you all that before?

It's a really big castle with only five men.

No one is going to see us.

[ISA] But say we _are_ noticed by someone.

What're we going to say?

"Oh yes, sir, in the spirit of fun

we broke into your manor today"?

[LEA] I really don't believe you, man.

I _said_ we wouldn't get caught!

I've laid out the plan and escape route

and took out every objection you brought!

[ISA] 'Club over the head and run with a smoke bomb'

is _not_ a good plan of escape.

Though I have to say, you're catching on...

to the rhyming bit, at any rate...

[LEA] ...Huh?

[ISA] Right up there. You actually made a rhyme. I _knew_ you had it in ya...

[LEA] Dude!

[LEA] I did!

[LEA] Awesome!

[LEA] Anyway, look, it's like I said

We'll get supplies right off the street.

Up to the castle, slip by the guards

and dodge all the people in white!

[ISA] ...You know, I don't believe you either.

How does all that stupidity _fit_?

But you'd better be a regular MacGyver

How'd you talk me into this sh

[ISA] … … …

[LEA] Real smooth, pal.

[LEA] _Real_ smooth.

[ISA] ...You shaddup...

[AXEL] So I told him, "C'mon, just one more stanza"

But he corrected me and said "verse"

Well, it must've taken, like, twenty years

but we've _finally finished the poem!_

[SAÏX] Hadn't this been lost in the dust of time?

Where'd he find the entire report?

Well, wherever it came from, it serves to remind.

I guess we got into Ansem's court...


	4. Part Four: Fairy Tale

**61. FAIRY TALE - **Dear diary:

Hi! My name is Kairi. How are you today? (Grandma says that's what I'm supposed to say when I meet new people. I think I have it down now, but you'll need to help me sometimes, okay, diary?) It's my birthday today! So I got this diary for me to write in. Grandma says it's so that I can write better and understand my feelings, which I think is kind of silly because how can you not understand things in you like feelings? But it looks like fun to write in this every day so that's what I think I'm going to do. I might even be able to show it to my teacher at school and get extra credit at the end of the year! She likes to see us writing too. So I think if she sees me writing she'll be happy, and when she's happy she gives people extra credit. (When she's not happy she hits people with rulers, which hurts.) So I think I'm going to take this to school sometime!

Dear diary:

We're in school! Isn't it nice, diary? I like it. People in my class are nice, and I have friends here. Do you want to hear about my friends, diary? Well, there's Rolie, who really likes sports and things. She plays soccer. Sometimes I play soccer with her too, but she's faster than me so she usually wins. Though afterwards she says that it's okay because she trained more, and then her mom makes us cookies and so everything is okay. Also, there's Michelle, who has a really big house and lots of close and stuff. So whenever I go over to her house we always play dress-up with her older sister (who makes a really good super scary witch!) where we're the princesses who got locked up in the evil witch's castle and had to get our way out. When we do that, we can make things from thin air, like keys (to open doors) or swords (to cut down big trees) and stuff. So that's always fun. Also, I just met a girl named Fuu. She's kind of shy so I don't think she talks much, but she's nice, and when she does talk she usually has good ideas. And she's okay with Rolie and Michelle too so I think that we're all friends. There are lots of other people in my class too but they're not as good friends as Rolie, Michelle, and Fuu, so we're the best friends there is in the class, I think. Rolie, Michelle, Kairi, Fuu. Our names sound nice together, don't you think?

Dear diary:

I found out today that not all of my friends know Radiant Garden. That's where I live. Well, okay they all know it because they all live there, but I know where the roads go and stuff. All they know is how to get from school to their house. So when we all decided to try out going home as a group, we walked all over Radiant Garden and people pointed out where their houses were and I was the one who could go around and know where everything is. Grandma calls that kind of person a 'navigator'. Don't you think that's a cool title, diary? Navigator. Though somewhere on an island super far away, Grandma says that people make little charms out of seashells and those act like navigators so that they help people on the ocean come back home. I think that's nice of them!

Dear diary:

I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I met someone new a few days ago, diary. Please forgive me! But I can tell you about him now so you can know. I don't know him very well because I don't see him in school which I don't get because everyone has to go to school or else they're dumb. He's a little scary because he doesn't talk too much, but Grandma says that you shouldn't judge people from how they look because maybe he's really just super nice, but shy like Fuu is. Maybe I should take Fuu to meet him. I think they'd be friends. He doesn't like talking though, even less than Fuu. And I think he's a ghost! Because he moves his mouth but sound doesn't come out. That's creepy. Even though I'm not supposed to say people are creepy just because they look creepy, I'm saying that he does something creepy so that's okay. But Fuu and Michelle and Rolie have started calling him Book Boy because he reads ALL THE TIME! That's crazy. No one can read that fast. He kind of looks like a cheater. Cheater, cheater!

Dear diary:

Grandma says that calling people ghosts isn't nice. So I don't think he's a ghost anymore.

Anyway, I met someone else today. She's a lady with blue hair and a fancy sword like the ones Michelle and I make up when we do dress-up and it's so cool! She let me touch it. It's pretty. Actually, she's pretty too because she has these things on her arms that are kind of like sleeves, except they're attached by metal armor instead of shoulder cloth! How cool is that? I think she's really cool. She called herself Aqua, so I told her that my name was Kairi, and I was lost then so I was kind of scared but she met up with a nice-looking mouse and I went off with him so he could help me find Grandma again. So I was happy about that because I missed Grandma, but I miss Aqua too because she was nice and I miss her.

Also, Book Boy didn't come back today. I wonder where he went?

* * *

_Hooray, we're finally done with Hollow Bastion Revelation Committee! Sorry this came so late; all of these oneshots were meant to be submitted as a school project (our English teacher had this thing called a 'freewrite' where we were supposed to submit written works in different formats, one per marking period) and never collected the last fourth. But this was planned from the beginning... and so of course you all get to see Kairi being cute. Actually, writing this oneshot was a great stress reliever... now I need to get back to all of the other stories I left hanging... whoops. xP Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little collection!  
_

_- Gira_


End file.
